


Taking In Strays

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cat!AU, LITERALLY, M/M, Not actually slash but I wear Hulkeye goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a stray alley cat that got caught out in the snow after being attacked by a dog. Bruce is the pet cat that finds him and takes him in. It isn't long before they're inseparable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking In Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadedTangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedTangerine/gifts).



> This is for my internet wife Carmen. And is entirely her fault for sending me Kitty!Hulkeye drawings.
> 
> I have exams next week and spent my afternoon doing this. I give up on myself.
> 
> If you have any prompts/requests then message me on here or on Tumblr at kinkysmutdragon.tumblr.com and I'll write them as soon as I can. :)

**_Taking in Strays_ **

Clint really, really hated Loki. Stupid dog needed to be put down. He limped through the deep snow, having to lift his paws as high as he could to wade through it. He managed to pull himself onto the pavement, letting out a loud whimper as he put too much weight on his injured front paw and collapsed onto the icy paving slabs. It took a long moment for him to drag himself up again but pain was rocketing up his paw and he couldn’t make it much further than a tall iron gate. He let out an uneven breath, curling up as small as he could and tucking his nose into matted fur in an attempt to stay warm.  The snow continued to fall, getting heavier and heavier until it was a thick blizzard and Clint was buried under it, pale fur making him almost invisible.

Bruce had been hiding inside, sheltering from the snow and he’d managed to avoid going out at all since yesterday morning. It was times like this he was _really_ glad that Tony lost track of time down in his workshop. It had looked like he may have been able to stay in again but then Steve called and Tony remembered that Bruce existed. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Steve, it was nice seeing Tony so happy, but it was annoying when the blonde ruined all of Bruce’s carefully formulated plans to avoid the cold.

“C’mon buddy. Out you go.” The engineer nudged Bruce with his foot and the cat huffed, padding towards the door and reluctantly trudging outside. He let out a grumpy sound of protest as Tony shut the door behind them both and headed towards the gate, winding a scarf around his neck as he walked. “Sorry, Brucey. I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

There was a small patch of untouched ground on the doorstep that was still slightly dry and Bruce perched on it, paws tucked under his tail. A few hours. He could entertain himself. He was staring distractedly after Tony when a small movement caught his eye. Was that a tail? There were no other cats in the area so the dirty blonde tail flicking against the snow just outside his gate had piqued Bruce’s attention. The dark furred cat kept his tail high, not wanting it to drag through the snow as he loped over to the gate, jumping over it smoothly. There was a little pile of snow, looking for all the world like a snow drift, that was shaking almost imperceptibly. “Hello?” Bruce meowed curiously, cautiously reaching out one paw and brushing some of the snow off. There was a dirty blonde cat underneath it all, slightly bigger than Bruce and shivering with his matted coat soaked through. His chest was shuddering up and down and Bruce poked him worriedly, trying to wake him up. Ice blue eyes fluttered open and the blonde cat whined, trying to stand up.

“’M sorry. Didn’t know this was your garden.” His paw was held up to his chest, the fur dirtied with dried blood and Bruce’s eyes widened as he stepped forward to try and support the injured cat as he struggled to his paws.

“What happened? Where do you live?” The smaller cat glanced around as if an owner would suddenly appear.

“Got attacked. Big dog.” The cat’s voice was weak and shaky and his eyes kept falling shut as if he just couldn’t hold them open any longer. “I sleep in the park. Ca-can you tell me which way it is?”

He was a _stray._ Bruce thought for a moment before shaking his head. An injured stray would never survive, not in the snow that was showing no signs of stopping. “No.” The cat slumped slightly, attempting to put his paw down on the pavement but he perked up slightly as Bruce spoke again. “You can come with me. My human might be able to help.”

“I’m okay. I don’t want to put you out…” The stray tucked his tail between his legs, meek and apologetic as if he felt bad for nearly dying outside Bruce’s house.

“It’s okay. He won’t mind. Come with me.” It wasn’t easy to navigate the gate but Bruce managed to knock the latch open after a few tries and they made their way slowly to the doorstep. “He’s not in right now. But when he comes home you can warm up.” Bruce tried to keep his tone reassuring, nudging the injured cat onto the dry spot on the doormat. “My name’s Bruce.”

“I’m Clint.” Those piercing blue eyes were falling shut again, his breathing slowing as the cold seeped what little energy he had left. “Th’nk you.” It was no more than a mewl and the cat- Clint curled up as best he could to reserve his body heat. Without even thinking about it, Bruce curled himself around the bigger cat, trying to keep him warm and ignoring the snow falling onto his fur.

\---

Bruce had expected Clint to leave after his bandages were taken off but it had been two weeks and the bigger cat was still there. It turned out that the meekness had stemmed wholly from his injury and as soon as he was feeling better Clint became the most excitable cat he’d ever met. He was like a kitten, bounding about the house and garden and pouncing on Bruce’s tail whenever he was bored. It was nice. Bruce had been sold as soon as possible and even once he’d come to Tony he’d never had anyone to play with. And now he did. He liked it.

The bigger cat was perched on the window sill, tail batting from side to side like a grandfather clock, and Bruce huffed as it brushed his nose again. “Stop it.” Clint grinned, peering down at him and purposefully flicking his nose again. There was a moment when Bruce thought about jumping up there and pushing his annoying friend off but before he could do anything Clint meowed excitedly. He jumped off the windowsill gracefully, running full tilt to the door and the cat door that Tony had finally installed. Bruce looked around in confusion, following him at a much slower pace. “Clint?”

“Tasha!” Clint had jumped the gate and was stood on the pavement, meowing at the top of his voice. A sleek cat, elegant and dainty but somehow vicious looking at the same time, had been walking past but turned as her name was yelled.

“ _Clint?_ I thought you were dead.” There was obvious relief in her voice and she ran back to Clint, nuzzling into his side happily. “I was worried sick, idiot. You can’t just vanish like that!” Bruce stayed quiet, creeping up to the gate and watching with a sinking heart.

“I’m sorry. I got hurt and lost. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Clint meowed appeasingly, licking her side fondly. “I’m okay.”

“Are you coming back?” The abrupt question made Bruce’s tail lash, praying that he’d get the answer he wanted but not entirely convinced that he would. It was then that Clint looked back towards the house, noticing Bruce and meowing softly.

“Brucey! C’mere. This is Natasha. Tasha, this is Bruce.” Clint completely ignored the question in favour of introducing the pair and Bruce jumped the gate, moving to stand a little closer to Clint. The bigger cat closed the gap, nuzzling against Bruce’s side with a loud purr. “Tasha used to live with me in the park and Bruce stopped me from freezing into a catsicle.” Natasha watched them with a knowing look in her eyes that Bruce didn’t quite like.

“Nice to meet you.” He murmured, leaning against Clint as he watched her carefully. She looked like she could rip him to shreds in a single blow if she wanted to.

Natasha stared at him for a long moment before smiling. “He’s polite as well as cute. Nice going, Blondie.” Clint huffed, rolling his eyes at her as Bruce made a surprised and confused sound. “I can see why you stuck around. I’ll tell everyone you’re okay but you better come visit.”

Clint laughed and nodded, his tail winding around Bruce’s happily. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll visit more often. And you can come here y’know. Tony won’t mind, or even notice half the time.”

“You’re staying?” Bruce’s tone was full of surprise and Clint looked at him askance.

“I- yeah. Do you want me to leave?” The blonde cat looked at him a little warily as if he was worried about the answer.

“No!” He yelped then ducked his head, butting against Clint’s shoulder. “No, I want you to stay. I just thought you’d want to go with your friend.”

Clint grinned, licking a stripe across Bruce’s cheek. “You’re my _best_ friend, stupid. I want to stay with you. I like it here.” Natasha watched them with a smile, backing away quietly. They didn’t need her there. Clint didn’t need her anymore, not like he used to. It should hurt that she’d been replaced but she’d never been happier. Clint had never been happier. And in the end that’s what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually adore this 'verse and I have one or two ideas but not many. If there was anything you wanted to see with the kitties then I would love to hear it.


End file.
